Flow cytometry is a technique for analyzing properties of particles in suspension. Typically, cytometry is used to study properties of biological cells, cell clusters, or chromosomes. A cytometer is used to analyze a fluid sample having particles suspended therein. A sheath fluid is used to protect and contain the sample being analyzed. The sample fluid and the sheath fluid are directed past a series of detectors. Generally, these detectors measure only light intensities and cannot resolve details of the particles or biological cells being analyzed. Therefore, morphological details of a cell cannot be obtained. A light source, such as a laser, is used to illuminate the suspended particles as they flow past the detectors. Light scattered by the particles is measured. The light scatter provides an indication of particles or cell size and structure. In some applications, the particles or cells may have been treated to emit light as fluorescence, luminescence, or other type of illumination. The illumination is then detected. Cellular components or constituents can be measured with fluorescent stains or dyes for D.N.A., R.N.A., or specific proteins.
In order to control the fluid in which the suspended particles of interest are contained, relatively complex pumps and regulators are needed. A waste fluid collector is also needed to collect both the sheath fluid and the sample fluid. Typically, all of the waste fluids are combined into a single waste collector. Additionally, once a sample is analyzed, it flows into the waste fluid collector, preventing any possibility of subsequently identifying the sample. The waste fluid must also be displaced of. Since it is not possible to identify individual samples precautions must be taken with all of the waste consistent with the most harmful or dangerous sample that was analyzed.
Therefore, there is a need in flow cytometry to keep samples separate in order to facilitate the analysis of a sample multiple times if desired. Additionally, there is a need to contain a sample to prevent the spread of infectious diseases, which flow cytometry is often used to detect. There is also a need to separately store the samples after analysis should their identification and retrieval become necessary. Additionally, there is a need to provide safe disposal of analyzed samples once they are no longer needed.